


擦得掉，不用慌

by SekiGin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekiGin/pseuds/SekiGin
Summary: *rps脑洞预警，脑洞来自机场饮水处提供的小瓶擦洗剂*专洗口红印，广告语就是“擦得掉，不用慌”*机场工作人员居×小明星北*超短的破镜重圆
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 17





	擦得掉，不用慌

**Author's Note:**

> *rps脑洞预警，脑洞来自机场饮水处提供的小瓶擦洗剂
> 
> *专洗口红印，广告语就是“擦得掉，不用慌”
> 
> *机场工作人员居×小明星北
> 
> *超短的破镜重圆

1.

凌晨的咸阳机场比平时略显安静。一辆低调的香槟色雪佛兰若无其事的停在T3航站楼，三分钟后，又一辆黑色保姆车开来，停在雪佛兰后方。  
“宇哥，我看过了，附近没有粉丝也没有记者，放心下车吧。”  
北宇听话的戴上口罩，仔仔细细的穿好棉服，起身下车。  
“行，那爸爸走啦！”北宇弯着一双笑眼跟雪佛兰里的发小道别，隔着口罩也能看到他挂在嘴角的嘚瑟。  
“乖，儿砸一路顺风！”发小咬牙切齿，把车窗降下一点，皮笑肉不笑地冲他摆手。  
端的是一副“父子情深”“依依惜别”的感人场景。  
然而各自调头，就都收了笑脸。北宇红着眼眶，微不可查的叹了口气。

一年零一个月零三天没有回家乡，怕见到不想见的人。如今真的无缘得见，却又平白无故觉得委屈。  
“分手是你提的，你委屈什么呢。”北宇气闷的揉了把脸，视线装作无意地扫过眼前一个个穿着制服的身影。  
“宇哥，看什么呢？”小助理递来一杯热水。  
北宇回神：“没有咖啡吗？”  
小助理心虚地摇头——那人已经离开一年了，但他留下的叮嘱跟劝诫却像是生了根。小助理不敢提，他怕北宇一时气急了，把他打包退掉，换一个跟那人毫无交集的新人照顾。  
——是啊，他既然排斥那人留下的任何痕迹，怎么偏偏没把我辞退?小助理想来想去，觉得总归是因为北宇心软罢了。

2.

发小送走水灵灵的“白菜儿砸”，没直接回家。他在航站楼下站了一会儿，心里替北宇纠结一年前那摊烂事儿。叫人心烦。  
私生饭私生饭，名号像跟蒸煮有什么血亲关系，做的事却比磨牙吮血的仇人还狠毒。  
北宇一个刚刚火起来的小明星，还没来得及高兴，就先深刻体验了一把粉圈阴暗面的侵蚀力。  
——他哥被三个私生围起来打了一顿，因为那私生拍到了他哥在机场贵宾室跟他吻别的照片。  
双拳难敌四手，更何况他哥当时还没换下制服。即便有以一打四的拳脚，也不能肆意施展，以免被好事者散布出去，抹黑他勤恳奉献着的岗位。

“还好只是私生，若是媒体，处理起来就麻烦多了。放心，不会有事的。”手机屏幕上他哥的眼角贴着纱布，脸颊淤青还没有消肿。  
北宇前脚刚落地，后脚得了消息就想原路返回，被他哥训了一通，又被出了名难搞的导演夺命连环call，这才被经纪人和助理押着，委委屈屈的按时进组。  
事情已经过去三天，他却只能隔着屏幕让他哥听见他的声音，他连他哥制服下有几处伤都没办法知道。  
所有人都护着他，瞒着他……可是他凭什么呢？他连自己的粉丝都管不了……他连自己想做的事都做不好……

压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，是一份匿名寄到他哥公寓的快递。  
那些私生饭可能没想到他也住那里，或许知道，只是故意让他看见。  
血肉模糊的死老鼠躺在盒子里散发恶臭，底下压着他们某一次并肩走在机场里的照片。  
照片上他哥的脸被划得没有人样。  
北宇攥着拳头，全身都在发抖。他哥飞快捂住他的眼睛，紧紧搂着他，“小宇，别看。没事的。我没事的。”  
“哥……”北宇张张嘴，眼泪比声音先漏出来，“这是第几次?你别告诉我只有一次！”  
他的尾音徒然放大，震得胸前生疼，几欲呕血。  
居先生被吼得一愣，一时想不到怎么接话。  
怎么说呢？实话总是残酷的，可成年人都不傻，谎言能骗谁?  
北宇点点头，转身，拿起盒子出门。  
再也没有回头。

3.

发小惆怅了一支烟的时间，正要拉开车门，余光却瞥见了一个似曾相识的人。  
他应该是刚交班，没穿制服，像是想叫车。看来是轮到了难得的连休。  
发小正在犹豫要不要上前打个招呼，就见那人扭头看了一眼他的车——后面的保姆车。  
那人本来就大的眼睛瞬间瞪得更大，然后他抬眼，终于看见了不远处还有一个熟悉的身影。  
他似乎笑了笑，冲发小挥挥手，急忙转身跑回了航站楼。  
发小眼角突的一跳，心里给白菜点了跟红亮亮的小蜡烛。

4.

一年的断绝音信，一年的徘徊隐忍，一年的焦躁难捱，在这一刻攀至顶峰，刺得人眼角发胀。  
一年来，居先生一次次隔着屏幕，触碰那层无机质的冰冷。无法得到回应的指尖，连印出指纹的描摹都显得虚妄。  
营业同框的艺人、wb上炫耀的随行摄影师，拍下诱人画面的摄像师，替他丈量腰身的服装师……甚至连偶然出镜的记者的手，都会刺痛居先生的眼睛，被他徒然攥紧的手机，总能变成一块新鲜的橘子皮，被挤出又酸又辣的汁液，连有幸旁观的人都能嗅到空气里呛人的占有欲。  
居先生无法想象一个个片段如何被演绎成形，嗅不到那些人所在的空间里属于他的气息，更不能那样明目张胆的挑弄北宇的发丝、衣领、袖口、腰线……居先生无数次贪恋地抚摩屏幕上清隽的眉眼艳红的唇，无数次被满溢画面的尖叫和意淫辞藻气到发抖，无数次想要撕碎那些黏人舔舐的视线——无数次恍然发现，他不再拥有北宇。  
而让人绝望的是，他却是如此地渴望着他、思慕着他、牵挂着他，一如既往。  
归根究底，他又做错了什么？

居先生一路追着眼前的背影，下意识的行动中，欣喜逐渐清醒成委屈。懂事的同事们目睹他红眼追“夫”，一路心照不宣地为他大开绿灯。  
居先生原本是急切的，直到眼见着北宇通过安检后进了VIP休息室。  
北宇脱了膨成球一样的棉衣，露出穿着修身毛线衫的身躯，那线条单薄得像是一把就能捏碎。北宇此刻似乎很累，但不肯睡——经纪人劝他在沙发上趴一会儿养神，他却摆手说VIP室不够私密，要谨慎些免得出差错。  
居先生心里狠狠一疼，原本还要往前的脚步停了下来，一时竟然有些无措。  
小助理见北宇不太有精神，跟经纪人打了个手势，想出来买些能提神的甜点，刚出门就被躲在阴影处的居先生吓得差点喊出声。

“居……”  
居先生抬手，拒绝了正常流程的寒暄，开口就问：“他怎么瘦成这样？”  
“这一年饮食都按您吩咐的养着，胃病没犯过。”小助理听出了明显的质问，下意识就开始表忠心，“只是……只是宇哥一整年几乎没有休过假，连轴转地拍戏，年底补过几个掉水里的镜头，激得气胸复发，本来不算严重，但是之前累积的疲劳都赶在这时候返上来，就……”  
居先生开始咬牙。  
小助理一个激灵，没再大喘气：“我们不敢怠慢，让他在医院里一直休养到痊愈，还不肯让他出院。又多观察了一周，这才放心让他回家看看的。”  
居先生越听越是皱眉，听到这人才刚出院，忍无可忍道：“病刚好，又要去哪折腾！”  
小助理瞄着脸色，先前领教过的气场，让他早把自家老板嘱咐的“一切以不打扰居先生为原则”丢出二里地，战战兢兢答话：“只是去海南拍个杂志，半天就能收工了，拍完他会直接留在那里度假。宇哥说要在海边住到北方春暖花开再收假。”  
“春暖花开……”居先生一时怔住。

床第间温声细语的绵绵情话，被简简单单的四字成语打开阀门，潮水般汹涌回溯。时间洗去了话音里过于浓郁的荷尔蒙余味，留下洗不掉的柔情蜜意。  
那次许诺是在某个一起醒来的清晨，十指在落雪声中一点一点扣紧。记忆里的体温回到掌心，一个个字眼带着某人特有的笑意游进听觉神经，轻飘飘戳到心尖，暖得人脚趾发麻。

“……居先生？”小助理有点懵。  
居先生抿抿嘴，忍住心口盘旋的酸热，哑声问：“飞哪一班？”  
“ZB1219。”小助理习惯性的补充，“三小时后开始值机。”  
“好，我去去就回，你们别让他乱跑。”  
小助理目送居先生风风火火的离开，只觉得一头雾水。等他买了吃的回来，发现经纪人居然堵在门口玩手机。  
“居先生呢？来找过宇哥没？”  
经纪人翻了个白眼，小助理瞬间了然——这是都在门里了。

5.

遮光窗帘把室内衬得又静谧了几分。  
居先生沉默着呼吸，紧紧拥住北宇。  
北宇从这人出现开始就有点断片，等到终于回神，不知怎么的，就想挣动几下。  
“你可以推开我，”居先生的鼻尖埋在他的颈窝里，声音有点闷，“只要你推开我一次，我保证不会再来纠缠。你希望如此吗？”

不是这样的。  
一年来，北宇切断了联系、避开了交集，不是因为排斥，而是因为害怕。  
不敢探听他的消息，怕忍不住想见他；不敢保留他的号码，怕忍不住拨打；不敢让其他人提及，怕触动溃不成军的思念……  
居先生给了他可靠的港湾，给了他无限纵容的归所。可他呢？他什么都给不了居先生，却让他无端遭受责打恐吓，无法维系平静的日常。他毁了居先生的生活，居先生却为他打碎了牙和血吞。  
“你没有话对我说吗？”居先生的唇瓣贴过来，熟悉的清香拂过鼻尖——是居先生用惯了的薰衣草牙膏。  
这味道伴随他们每一个夜晚和清晨，每一次凑近都像是隐秘的暗号。  
“……我学会躲私生了。”北宇开口，唇齿馨香，“我知道哪里是偷拍死角，我知道怎么甩开跟踪，我还知道怎么让行程看上去无法捉摸……”  
其实还在西安买了一处私密性更好的公寓，已经装修好了。  
居先生被薰衣草的香味恍了神，去拉北宇的手，被对方避开。

“可我还是害怕。如果我这么努力，却还是无法屏蔽那些伤害，如果有一天，有人失了理智和分寸……哥哥，我怕，我怕你会被不知轻重的人……我，哥哥，要是你有万一，我、唔……”  
居先生没让北宇说下去，他狠狠吻住那张语无伦次的嘴，相同的香气纠缠在呼吸里，像细密的蛛丝，粘连起无法相见的一年。  
“小宇，你刚刚还在喊我哥哥，你知不知道，你需要我，就像我离不开你。”居先生的气息开始起伏，似乎在压抑翻滚的情绪。  
北宇在亲吻的间隙哽咽着辩驳：“我……我什么都给不了你……还在害你……”  
居先生摩挲着他白皙的脖颈：“可你忍不住爱我。”  
不知是谁叹息了一声。  
北宇的眼泪滑落颊边：“是。明知道自己是个害人精，可我就是忍不住爱你。”

“小宇，你看着我，”居先生托着北宇后颈的手微微用力，另一只手却温柔的握住了他的肩，两人的姿势终于亲密无间，“你怎么会认为你什么都给不了我？我不在乎那些责打，只要我下班及时换下制服，受伤的还不一定是谁。我也不在乎什么邮件包裹，所有不知来处的都拒收就是了。我更不在乎什么平静的生活，有你在才有生活，没有你的平静只是一潭死水。我什么都不在乎，我只在乎你，小宇，你把你自己给了我，这就是我想要的所有。”  
北宇被贴近的体温和心跳熨帖得直愣神，呆呆的盯着居先生眼角那一点柔软笑意。直到居先生的唇凑近他耳边：“我的小宇，今后若觉得亏欠，就用你自己来还。好吗？”  
北宇眼前发白，觉得鼻息都在升温。他点头应下，浑然不觉到底应承了什么。  
居先生笑着看他，眼中仿佛藏着一整片璀璨的星宇，仔细看时，却发现里面其实只有一个人而已。那是他的爱人、他生命里的光，是他与世无争也能拥有的、最美好的时间。

6.

北宇撞进了他哥的目光，像是浸入了一汪滚热的温泉。  
那温度自心海奔涌而来，山呼海啸般将他卷入情潮，再无退路。

——不告而别、狠心分居、拍口红广告还试色、穿蕾丝西装里面还敢真空。你这一年罪状颇多，今天就先让我收收利息吧。

北宇终于听出了他哥话音里的欲念，他缩缩脖子，不太敢触碰那人压抑了一整年的不满。可是不等理智进一步做出应对，耳根的红已经蔓延到了脸颊，加剧的心跳泵着滚热的血流，让他禁不住有些意动———憋了一整年的人，又不是只有他哥一个。  
“我们才刚复合......”北宇并不推拒，只想劝说居先生对自己“从轻发落”。  
不提还罢，醋到想要吃人的居先生，当场被“复合”两个字惹到逆鳞，黑着脸拽起北宇直奔洗手间。  
VIP室离洗手间本来也没几步路， 堵在门口的经纪人被开门声惊得一跳， 眼睁睁见自家艺人被拖走，这才反应过来，匆忙追上去。等到了地方，迎接她的已经是戳在门口欲盖弥彰的“清扫中”立牌了。  
经纪人恨得牙痒：“好个居大虎，就知道拱我们白菜！”她抬眼看看寂寥空旷的候机大厅，再望望玻璃墙外晨星闪烁的天空，回过头来又愤愤地骂了一句，“不长记性的白菜，活该被吃干抹净！”

经纪人如何一边气得跳脚、一边帮忙准备善后，暂且不提。反正门里的两个人看不见也听不见。  
他们现在只能看见彼此、只能听见彼此、只想感受到彼此。  
机场的洗手间为了方便游客拖着行李进出，隔间向来设计得足够宽敞。以干净宽阔闻名的咸阳机场，更是把这一点做得尤其到位。  
此时的居先生，简直嫌这里宽敞得有些多余了。  
他反锁上门，把北宇按在一侧的墙边，急切地吮吸着好闻的呼吸。  
像是快要渴死的旅人，终于见到一朵沾露含香的玫瑰。

北宇被热情蒸腾得几乎要发起烧来，慌忙抓紧他哥劲瘦冷白的手臂，掌心浸出一层薄汗，在细滑的肌肤上印出好看的水光。  
“哥......嗯.......”  
他没有机会说话，柔软甜嫩的红舌被他哥逗弄着含住，又霸道的勾、缠、卷、咬，湿热黏滑的口腔由紧贴的唇瓣牵引，分享着彼此的津液和渴望。  
北宇的四肢渐渐放软，沉溺在他哥诱人的喘息和甘美的亲吻里，抓着他哥的小手下意识一松，便觉得腰间一凉——他哥顺势撩起他的衣服下摆，露出被黑色毛线衣包裹住的纤细腰肢。敏感的腰侧被一双不属于自己的手不轻不重的反复摩挲，北宇动动喉结，咽下喉间几乎压抑不住的声音，细腰在他哥的爱抚下微微扭动，顺从地磨蹭着那一双手掌，惹得他哥的呼吸又粗重了几分。  
北宇听见自己的腰带被灵活的挑开，拉链下滑时碰出一点悦耳的金属声，酸痒的热意从腰间传到大腿，他渐渐觉得站立不稳，奈何唇舌都还在他哥的牵制之下，只得抬高手臂，想搂住他哥的脖子，却冷不防被那双手将上衣一把掀掉。  
他哥略退开一步，痴迷的盯着北宇赤裸的上身，目光所指之处，牛奶般的白嫩肌肤迅速沾染上情欲的粉红，青涩单薄的胸膛随着脆弱的呼吸起起伏伏，衬得两颗樱红饱满欲滴。

人们总说跟同一个人睡久了就会失去激情，那是因为不去发现探索的惊喜。  
懂得享受情欲的人才会明白，即便是同样的对象，在不同的场合、不同的情绪里，身体的反应也是不同的，每一次渴望被触碰和下意识要避开的位置，也会略有差别。  
男孩的身体其实只有几处天生的敏感带，手指、锁骨、乳首、腰窝......这些位置几乎全仰赖伴侣后天的引导和开发。  
所幸北宇有一个很喜欢开发他的恋人，而他天赋异禀的身体即便经过了一年的空窗期，还是禁不住熟悉的撩拨。

黑色线衣在马桶上铺开，高弹的牛仔裤被褪到膝盖以下。  
北宇被他哥半搂在怀里，肉柱顶着内裤，润湿了一小圈布料。  
居先生一边安抚他坐在毛线衣上，一边舔弄他本就敏感的耳垂，引得他一阵轻颤。  
他紧咬着丰润的下唇，任他哥的吻由耳侧滑向肩窝。忽然，他的脊背一僵，像被卡住呼吸的小动物一样，发出无助的呜咽——他哥的指尖点到敏感的乳首，开始坏心眼的揉捏打转。他想去握住那使坏的手，胸膛却在一阵阵电流似的酥麻里不由自主地向前挺着，祈求被给予更多的逗弄。  
居先生温柔的回应了他，与他十指交握。同时，软滑的唇舌和坚实的牙尖代替了手指，亲昵的舔咬起那惹人怜爱的红润果实——他一手调教出的，最敏感的乐趣所在。

7.

“哈......哥哥~”  
快感如海浪一般，一波一波冲击着神经末梢，把理智尽数吞噬。  
北宇不知道自己的尾音已经开始颤抖着上扬，带着甜腻的鼻音，只这一声声天然的诱惑，就足以吸着他的恋人贴向他、抚摸他、占有他。  
居先生眼尾泛红，咬牙忍下一波冲动，他微微站起来一些，挤进北宇的双腿之间，一只手顺着北宇莹白柔软的小腹上下游走，一只手沿着北宇的脊背耐心的下滑，慢慢滑向正在微微发颤的腰窝。  
“小宇......”居先生凑上前吻他的鼻尖，“小宇，舒服吗?”  
北宇的刘海被汗水打湿，软塌塌的贴着眉梢，他眯着眼摇头，含糊道：“舒......不，不够......”  
“哪里不够呀？”居先生用气音诱哄着。  
“这......哥哥，这里~”北宇没有意识到危险，乖顺的用手去够自己藏在内裤里的小兄弟。下一秒，一条形状怪异的黑色蕾丝捆住了他的手腕。

北宇疑惑的眨眨眼，低头看看被缚住的双手，再用湿漉漉的上目线望向他哥，像是有点委屈。  
居先生挑眉，亲吻他撒娇噘起的嘴巴，单手把北宇内裤的边缘轻轻一勾，握住了坚挺的柱身  
北宇的惊呼被他哥吞下，不待反应过来，圆润可爱的柱头已经开始支撑不住爱人的撸动。居先生浅浅尝着北宇可爱的舌头，用圆圆的手指蹭那柱头的小孔。拢住柱身的手指微微用力，另一只手托着囊袋由下至上，双手同时包裹住柱头揉弄，北宇扬起优美的脖颈，一股黏滑的热液喷溅而出。他的眼角流下生理性的泪水，跟发梢闪烁的汗水一起，晶莹得像在海水里仰望到的星空。  
居先生的声音像是隔着海水，朦朦胧胧传进北宇空白的知觉：“小宇，这样够吗？”  
北宇动了动被缚住的手腕，深深的呼吸，半梦半醒间如实回答：“不，不够.......”  
居先生下身绷得发疼，也不知今天到底是在罚北宇还是在罚自己。他自嘲一笑，咬着舌尖唤回理智，贴着北宇的脸颊问：“这里不够吗？”  
北宇感觉得到他哥在用手掌摩擦他刚刚释放的位置。  
他呼吸一滞，清醒过来，脸红的像蒸笼里的螃蟹：“不是......”他把双腿张得更开，讨好般抿抿嘴唇，“哥哥，帮我擦擦吧，黏糊糊的，有点难受.......“

居先生快要咬碎了一口银牙，觉得自己简直要立地成圣。  
“你还没告诉我，哪里不够？”  
北宇把头埋在自己的肘间，不肯说话。  
居先生循循善诱：“小宇，那我来问你，这一年，你是用哪里想我的？”  
北宇黏着嗓子小声嘟哝：“哪里都想。”  
“哦？那这些欲拒还迎的镜头，是面对什么人拍的？”  
北宇慌忙抬头，手机里传来熟悉的BGM，他甚至不敢看接下来的画面，匆忙按灭了屏幕。待他小心翼翼去看他哥微蹙的眉宇、深沉的眸色，心里像是被砂纸粗剌剌的蹭了一下，闷闷热热的疼。

“哥哥，我拍那些镜头的时候，心里想着你，只有你。”北宇想要起身，奈何两人姿势尴尬，腿上没法用力。他只得伸出被黑色蕾丝捆出红痕的手，去拉他哥的衣襟，“我就想着如果你出现在我面前，我要怎么勾住你、留下你，让你一见到我，不管怎么生气，都会忍不住来艹我……”  
居先生的神情没有变得柔和，反倒更具侵略性，他侧头吻了吻北宇的手腕：“继续说。”  
“……说什么？”  
“说你用过哪里想我。除了这里、这里，”居先生轻轻拂过北宇的左胸和小兄弟，低声问，“还有哪里？”  
北宇的耳朵红得几乎要冒热气了。他扭扭身子，不自在的塌了塌腰，把更深的私密送到他哥跟前，低头说：“还有这里......”  
北宇听见他哥在屏息，以为自己过关了，终于要进入“正题”，却被陌生的冰冷触感吓得瑟缩了一下。  
一把小巧的瑞士刀弹出粗短的刃，划开了他的内裤，让那布料从他身下脱离。  
“哥哥，我没带多余的......呃！”  
瑞士刀被居先生随意收起，取出润滑液瓶口直接塞进了北宇瑟缩的私密之处，凉而滑的液体散发着玫瑰香气，被北宇的身体包裹，慢慢升温。

8.

“这里想我的时候，一个人怎么办呢？”居先生波澜不惊的问着，手指却不管不顾的伸了进去，缓缓地抽送。  
“一个人，听哥哥的电话录音.......”  
北宇终于意识到他哥今天跟他算账的决心，一想到这还只是“一年的利息”，不听话可能就要“利滚利”，便只能尽量顺从，放松了身体答话，“听录音，自己弄......啊~~”  
听到浪起的尖叫变了声调，居先生头皮发麻，戳着那处软肉喘息着问：“自己弄，弄得出来吗？”  
北宇只觉得呼吸都被那处勾走了，他哥渐渐增加的手指撑开肠壁，跟这一年空虚的感觉交叠，他几乎被逼出了哭腔，“出不来，没有哥哥，出不来......哥哥，我想你，我真的好想你，想你的笑、想你的吻、想你为我吃醋为我心急、想你一边训斥我一边给我煲粥喝、想你每一次被我烦到不行却还是只能宠着我，想你抱我、想你进入我，想你在我身体里搅得我又痛又爽，我让自己忙得没时间睡觉，可是就连一点点发呆的功夫都想你想得快要疯了......”  
两人眼圈都有些发红，可是谁都没有去管。  
居先生停下了动作，任由不满足的小穴不住地裹着他的手指收缩。  
他的声音不复冷静，沙哑到有点发涩：“想我，想成这样，也不肯见我么？”  
“.......我错了......哥哥，你别停……”北宇满心委屈，动动下身，示意他哥继续。  
居先生却抽出了手指，从裤袋里掏出一支口红来，恨恨地质问：“还故意拍这种广告。说好的绝对不试色呢？”  
“我.......”北宇瞪大了眼睛，百口莫辩。  
他顿了顿，认命道：”哥哥，从今以后，只有你一个人可以给我涂口红......拍戏上妆不算，好不好？”

情人的手、情人的唇，情人的温柔、情人的残忍。  
最细腻的用心、最黑暗的嫉妒、最完全的占有。  
丰润肉感的嘴唇被温柔的勾勒涂抹，渐渐变成了诱人的酒红色。  
居先生没忍住，上前舔了一口，一直舔到唇边的小痣。一抹暖昧的绯痕就这样挑出来，给那张动人的脸更添了三分媚色。  
他哥去吻那唇，又去吻眼角的泪。  
艳色让清澈的眉眼妖冶勾魂，他哥终于脱口赞道：“我的小宇，真是个妖精。”  
北宇福至心灵，俯身去咬他哥的裤链。  
他哥终于肯放出自己憋了太久的欲望，直直的戳进北宇口腔，抵住他的喉咙。  
本能的呛呕让欲望的头部在窄滑的腔口得到舒爽的伺候，居先生加重了呼吸，按住北宇的后脑勺微微用力。  
北宇听话的前后摆动身体，被他哥里里外外品尝过的红舌，这时开始舔弄他哥硕大的阳器。他一想到居先生黯然神伤的一年，就恨不得把自己揉碎了献给他，哪里还顾得上自己。  
近乎虔诚的献祭，终于换来他哥的体谅。  
他哥一个挺身，送进喉咙，把欲望完全的释放给自己的爱人，然后急忙伸手，去接爱人口中的浊液。  
北宇鼻翼微动，缓过一口气来，不容分说的咽下满口白浊。  
他探出舌尖，暖昧的舔了舔唇边一点残汁，抬眼笑道：“哥哥，你好浓啊。”  
居先生刚刚释放过的欲望又开始膨胀。  
他们对彼此，都是逃不开的命劫。

9.  
北宇终于如愿被解开了双手，可他已经没有力气去撩拨，双臂环着他哥的肩背，整个人几乎挂在他哥的臂弯里。  
他们面对面抱在一起，下身紧密相连，随着他哥的抽送起伏颤抖。  
“哥哥，唔、我的……好哥哥~”  
他哥跟他接吻，揉他的乳尖，捏他的臀肉，像要把自己整个塞进他的身体。  
过多的快感刺激得北宇足尖发麻，他一边不知所措的呻吟，一边下意识地唤着居先生。每唤一声，居先生就又深入几分，顶得他连腰带腿都酥软成了任人揉捏的模样。

“小宇，你知道吗？”居先生盯着他沉迷在疼爱中的模样，心都化成了一汪温泉，“我最喜欢你现在的样子。又听话、又勾人、没有力气惹我生气。”  
“你还记得我们第一次做吗？”居先生一边说，一边揉着他可爱的小肚子，试图在那里摸出他身体里含着的形状。  
北宇闷哼一声：“我们才认识三天就.......”  
“我们才认识三天就滚上床。”居先生又向里顶了顶，爽得北宇勾起了脚趾。  
“你......你假装嫌弃我......嗯、还骗我喝酒......别、哥哥、啊......”  
居先生不知想起了什么，徒然发力，咬住北宇一侧的乳尖，激得他后穴一紧，清楚地感受到他哥进入他身体的东西又大了一圈，青筋都在跳动。  
“谁让、你喝醉的样子、太好看了......”  
像现在一样，鲜嫩多汁、一推就倒，还吧唧着甜香的嘴巴，又要亲又要抱。  
从那时起，北宇就是他一个人才可以享用的瑰宝。  
瑰宝离家出走一年，到处展示自己夺目的光彩。  
惹来多少觊觎、多少窥探。  
他要他的身体记得、要他的血液记得、要他的灵魂记得。生生世世，此生此世。  
“啊~”  
低哑动人的呻吟，两个人同时攀至巅峰。

10.

“哥哥，我的脖子......你、我明天要拍照呢！”  
北宇几乎赤裸的站在镜子前，有点气恼。  
他哥从身后搂住他，壮硕白皙的胸紧贴着他痕迹斑驳的后背。  
“拍照穿高领。”不是问句。他就是故意的。  
北宇憋屈的直扁嘴：“我没带多余的内裤......本来想到地方再买呢，你赔。”  
“这就有现成的。”他哥拿起那条形状怪异的黑色蕾丝。  
“等下、这是——”北宇绷紧了身子，一脸的澜以置信。  
居先生委屈巴巴：“你的那身蕾丝西装，一看就不是什么正经牌子，居然还卖这种情趣商品。”  
再不正经能比得过你吗！北宇敢怒不敢言，也真是不能挂空挡。咬牙让他哥帮忙系上了两侧的绑带——穿上才发现，居然还是条丁字的！  
“居！一！龙！”北宇转过身，继续照镜子，怎么照怎么觉得自己造型猥琐，全然没有发觉身后他哥的气息变了。  
等到他哥抱着他再进隔间时，下身已经埋进他的身体里了。  
“你有完没完！嗯，轻一点！......你、你都三十了、啊~怎么不知道、节制呢……”

后入果然进的深。  
又开发出了从未被触及的敏感点。  
好喜欢北宇被玩到没脾气的失神模样。  
居先生如是想着，终于觉得要到了一点利息的甜头。

（忍不住吐槽：所以请问居先生您之前风风火火的离开休息室，就这么点时间到底买到了多少样东西？！）

11.

北宇软成一团，被他哥用外衣包裹着，抱回休息室的沙发上。  
小助理在旁边隐约瞥见一点异样的红：“这是……哎哟！”  
经纪人的高跟鞋踩掉了没有眼色的后半句。颇有几分先见之明的自得。  
只见她从口袋里掏出一支洗涤剂，随手塞进门里。  
小助理见过，这洗涤剂就放在洗手间附近的饮水处那里，广告图上明晃晃的白衬衫红唇印，还有一句颇具暗示的广告语——  
经纪人挑眉：“擦得掉，不用慌。”

北宇一边噘嘴埋怨他哥大居蹄子，一边享受着他哥任劳任怨的擦洗：“哥哥，我过一会儿要飞海南了。你好好看家，我这次半天就能拍完，会尽早回来。”  
居先生却笑着笑着，笑出了奶音，哄得北宇心肝颤。  
“哥哥？”  
“ZB1219。”居先生拿出来一张登机牌，“我们一起，去海边度假，住到春暖花开再回家。”

12.

飞机上，北宇睡得昏沉，居先生一路没敢合眼，后悔自己最后没把持住，生怕北宇发烧。  
经纪人看他又是喂柠檬水又是给裹毯子，精心得好像北宇是个随时会化掉的雪雕，心里那点不满就慢慢按下去了。  
说到底是命定的冤家，一个愿打一个愿挨，连分居一年都成了诡异的情趣，她还能怎么样呢？

小助理拿着点心没处献殷勤，只好就着狗粮自己吃了。一边吃一边哭自己单身。  
下飞机时，居北二人还互换了口罩。  
几个小时的分别而已，还要搞的呼吸之间都有另一个人的气息。  
“每次呼吸都仿佛在吻你”，小助理嘤嘤嘤的在某APP敲下文字。  
经纪人恨铁不成钢的看着身边这几个货，深深叹气。

天高水远，阳光沙滩。  
居先生戴着墨镜看爱人在镜头前展现风姿，手里的杂志过了两个小时还停在扉页。  
小助理边围观边酸：“怎么就不知道腻呢？”  
“所以说你单身，人家就能找到极品白菜。”经纪人喝着果汁，气定神闲，“别人要度蜜月了，咱别碍眼。赶紧收拾行李去。”

13.

远离人群、远离镁光灯、远离车水马龙的都市、远离尔虞我诈的心机。  
一座小岛、一栋小屋、莹莹海水、两个人。  
上午一起潜水，下午一起钓鱼，傍晚看看书，念念诗、写写字，晚饭后围着篝火聊到直接睡着。  
什么是神仙日子，这就是。

“哥哥！你看！”  
北宇光着脚丫子，露着两条毛腿，挥舞着手里刚钓上来的大鱼。  
他哥像是看见了糖果的孩子，笑容简直甜得能齁到人。  
北宇一蹦一跳的跑过来献宝：“我想吃生鱼片！”  
居先生有点犯难：“我不会做，怕处理不干净……”  
北宇转转眼珠：“那咱们……”  
“烤（煮）着吃！”  
话音同时落定，俩人有点懵。  
最后还是居先生拍板，把鱼分成两半：“有鱼头的部分煮着吃，有尾巴的部分烤着吃。”  
北宇欢呼一声，去厨房准备材料。  
居先生仔细地剔鱼刺，剔着剔着，忍不住笑，也不知自己在笑什么。  
吃饱了肚子喝美了鱼汤，居先生刷碗，北宇就搬个板凳坐在旁边给他唱歌。

夕阳西下，他俩紧挨着窝在沙发上。  
温热的空气暖得人犯懒。  
他们聊电影、聊演戏、聊飞机、聊打拳，聊彼此的回忆，聊彼此的现在。  
“哥哥，你说，是不是就要到春天了？”  
——“嗯，快了吧。”  
“可是我还想在这里继续住。”  
——“那就住。”  
“我要是在这，就不能像拍戏那样赚很多钱啦。”  
——“我养你。”  
“可你在这陪我，也要失业啦。”  
——“那你养我。”  
俩人说着说着笑出了声。

14.

在哪里都好。  
什么职业、赚多少钱都行。  
只要身边有你在，所有伤痛都会痊愈，每一次分别都有重逢。  
再难堪的瞬间也能被擦拭掉，只留下不慌不忙的爱，共度余生。  
永远擦不掉的，只有——  
天下独一份儿的爱情。  
亲爱的，我想一辈子跟你说，我爱你❤


End file.
